The Primordial
'Descriptors: '''Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, Title '''Class: '''Rajah '''Slot: '''Chest '''Saving Throw: '''none ''The Primordial’s chest is covered in this akashic veil, rendering it invisible. In its place lies a swirling panoply of stone, fire, water, and air. The entitled gains Tap Animus as a bonus feat. If they already possess an animus pool, this feat is exchanged for Extra Animus as normal. They also gain access to each of the following abilities, which can be used by spending animus. Earth’s Response: When the entitled is hit with an attack, they can spend 3 or more points of animus to activate this ability as an immediate action, causing the earth to erupt around the attacker. The entitled makes a ranged touch attack against that creature that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If it hits, that creature is pushed 5 feet in any direction, plus an additional 5 feet for each point of animus spent past the third. Treat this movement as successful bull rush attempt. Thunderstrike: When the entitled makes an attack, they can spend at least 3 points of animus to activate this ability as a swift action, denying the target their Dexterity bonus to their AC against the attack and converting the damage of their attack to electricity damage. The entitled also gains a bonus to AC equal to the amount of animus spent against any attacks of opportunity the attack may provoke. Warmth of the Sun: The entitled can spend at least one point of animus as a free action, even if they couldn’t act normally (for example, while stunned). When the entitled does so, they may make a saving throw against an ongoing effect on them that allows for multiple saving throws over time to negate, or if the effect has its duration measured in rounds, at the effect’s original DC. Thy receive a bonus on this save equal to the amount of animus spent. If it succeeds, the effect ends. This does not progress poison, diseases, or similar effects on a failed saving throw. This ability may only be used once per round. Ice Armor: As a free action, the entitled may spend at least one point of animus, gaining a number of temporary hit points for each point of animus spent equal to 2 plus the amount of essence invested in this veil. These temporary hit points last for 1 minute or until used. 'Essence: '''For each point of essence invested in this veil, whenever the entitled enters combat, they gain 1 point of animus at the start of their first turn. '''Chakra Bind (Chest): '''When this veil is bound to its chakra, each of its abilities gain an additional effect. ''Earth’s Response: If the ranged touch attack hits, the entitled may also make a free trip combat maneuver against the target of the counter, with a bonus to the trip attempt equal to the amount of animus spent. This trip attempt does not provoke an attack of opportunity, but otherwise treat this as a normal combat maneuver, even if it is made at range. Thunderstrike: The target of the entitled’s attack is treated as flat-footed against the attack, rather than merely denied their Dexterity bonus, preventing the target from performing immediate actions or attacks of opportunity in response to the attack. The entitled also gains a +3 bonus to hit if the entitled’s target is wearing metal armor, is wielding a metal weapon, or is made of metal (such as an iron golem). Warmth of the Sun: The entitled also gains fast healing equal to 1/2 the amount of essence invested in this veil (minimum 1) for a number of rounds equal to the animus spent. Ice Armor: While the entitled has temporary hit points from this ability, the entitled gains a circumstance bonus to AC equal to 1 + the amount of essence invested in this veil. Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Rajah